A Field Trip Like No Other
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Gena's field trip gets ruined by their mean teacher. But a certain alien is going to scare some sense into him.


**guestsurprise did this wonderful story for me! I hope you love it as much as I do!**

* * *

Gena and Rachel were excited because they were going to meet their class for a college class trip to the museum. This was the largest museum in the town!

"I can't wait!" Gena said happily.

"This is going to be awesome," Rachel smiled. They both jumped in their car and drove off to meet their class. Once they were there, Mr. Hammerbottom gave them a nasty look.

"Glad you decided to be on time," He huffed.

"You said to be here at 2:00; it's 2:00 now," Gena replied, slightly agitated.

"But nothing like being a little early. Now let's begin. Everyone come this way," He said as he hurried the class. Both girls rolled their eyes in disgust; he was a terrible teacher to them.

"I wish I could just…" Gena almost powered up, but Rachel jumped in front of her.

"Woah, easy…calm down girl. Take it easy…" Rachel cooed, trying to calm her down. Gena slowly calmed herself and they began to follow the group.

As they walked through the museum, Mr. Hammerbottom talked about the relics as if he lived in that time period. He acted as if he knew everything about every single piece of artwork!

"I wonder where this was made?" Gena wondered outloud as she looked at a piece of art on the wall. At that moment, Mr. Hammerbottom walked up behind her and huffed.

"Well any amateur can tell that this was made in 16th century England!"

"Well we didn't know that, Mr. Hammerbottom…" Rachel responded.

"Well then I guess you all are even lower than amateurs…" He whispered under his breath!

"THAT DOES IT!" Gena said out loud. He turned in just enough time to see Gena storming off with Rachel behind her.

"Ms. Hale! Ms. Jocklin; come back here! Our session is not over," He said as he chased after them. Rachel and Gena kept walking, angry at how they were mistreated. They were going to report him the minute they returned to campus! He continued to follow them, but he got lost around the Egyptian artifacts.

"Where did those two go?!" He thought outloud. "I don't see why they were acting so emotional; women are so emotional." As he walked through the aisles, he heard a distant moaning and groaning.

"Funny? I don't recall anyone else being in this area." He thought out loud. But as he walked further into the area, the moans and groans grew louder and louder.

"Mr….Hammerbottom…" A voice groaned out. Now the man was shaking in his shoes; the voice was deep and spooky and it almost sounded like a voice from someone who was dead.

"Wwwwwwwhat is going on?!" He gasped.

"I….need….your….flesh…." the voice groaned.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Come to me…." The voice replied, now getting closer.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T BELIEVE IN GHOSTS!"

"Ghosts don't need flesh to survive, but I do…" the disembodied voice replied. He then felt two hands grab his shoulder and spin him around! He was now looking at the bandaged face of a mummy!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME GO!" he screamed.

"Not until I have a taste of your flesh," Snare-Oh bellowed. He then pushed him down on his behind and let out a roar. Mr. Hammerbottom jumped to his feet and tried to run, but Snare-Oh grabbed his leg with one of his bandaged arms.

"PLEASE LET ME GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"There is nothing that you can offer me that will change my mind!" Snare-Oh growled as his eyes glowed angrily.

"PLEASE! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING! I WILL CLEAN YOUR BANDAGES! WIPE YOUR COFFIN! ANYTHING!"

"IT'S NOT A COFFIN! IT'S A SARCOPHAGUS!" Snare-Oh hissed!

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING! YOU NAME IT! ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE SPARE ME!"

"Anything?" Snare-Oh asked, now arching a curious brow.

"PLEASE! ANYTHING!" Mr. Hammerbottom begged, his eyes wide in horror.

"Then treat Gena and Rachel with respect! Those two girls are great students and they deserve your respect!" He growled.

"OF COURSE OF COURSE! I WILL TREAT THEM WITH RESPECT I PROMISE! I PROMISE!"

"Good…because if you don't….I will be back and place the Egyptian curse on you. And next time, I may not be in the mood for giving second chances." Snare-Oh replied as he picked him up by his shirt and held him off the ground. Mr. Hammerbottom nodded his head in agreement.

"I PROMISE!"

"I believe you….now go…" Snare-Oh said as he put him back on the ground.

Mr. Hammerbottom ran to find the girls and saw them just as they were leaving the museum.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!"

"He's only going to say something cruel; drive off," Gena said angrily. But Mr. Hammerbottom jumped in front of the car!

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!"

"What are you doing?!" Rachel gasped.

"I just came to apologize to you two; I was wrong and I should never have said those things or acted that way. Please forgive me. I am very sorry." He said sincerely. The girls forgave him and then he allowed them to leave the museum early. The girls stared at each other and they honestly did not know what to think. Once they drove back to the mansion, they were staring at each other in surprise.

"What just happened?!"

"I have no idea! How could he have a change of heart that fast?!"

"I don't know!"

"I don't understand it at all; nothing could make a person change that fast!"

"What are you two talking about?" Snare-Oh asked as he walked outside.

"Snare-Oh, you won't believe what just happened?!" Rachel gasped.

"Oh? What happened girls?"

"Our teacher decided to be nicer to us; like out of nowhere!"

"That's very interesting ladies; especially after a field trip to the museum." He responded with an interesting smile. Now both girls looked at him in confusion.

"How did you know we went to the museum, Snare-Oh?" Gena asked as she cocked a curious brow.

"Oh, did I say museum?"

"Yes, you did. How did you know?" Rachel said, now feeling very curious.

"Hmmmm?" He teased them.

"Snare-Oh spill it!" Gena laughed as she jumped at her mummy friend. He caught her in mid air and tickled her stomach, making her laugh.

"Let's just say me and Hammerbottom ran into each other in the Egyptian exhibit." He chuckled.

"So YOU were the reason why he changed!" Rachel laughed as she hugged the mummy alien. He nuzzled her gently and nodded. Both girls could only hug him in happiness.

"Thank you Snare-Oh. We really appreciate it." Gena said as she hugged him tightly.

"Anytime you two. You know I have to watch over my little sisters," He chuckled. He then picked both of them up and carried them inside.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it newbienovelistRD!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I LOVED it! It was LOL hilarious! Thank you sooooo much, guestsurprise! :D**


End file.
